Hiraeth (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon The Haven Background During the legendary battle between the Shade and the gods, new life was gifted to a creature. This creature was crafted from a chunk of Shade that fell to Sornieth and from the blood of the gods that rained upon the land. It had no name. No home. No purpose. The gods discovered it before they changed themselves into the Pillar. They banished the creature into the Void. Here the creature has been dormant. They’ve been floating in the endless abyss since the third age. Until their sister found them. Inkdrop is half Shade and half God, just like the creature that was banished. She had the power to create portals to other worlds. In between these worlds was the Void the creature floated in. Inkdrop wasn’t supposed to spend time in the Void. Her portals were supposed to quickly transfer her to different worlds. The transfer happened so quickly she never noticed the Void she passed through each time she traveled. Until her powers malfunctioned. Her portals failed her and she was stuck in the Void. How long she was there is uncertain. Time doesn’t pass in the Void. But eventually she found the creature. It was only a hatchling and it lay fast asleep. She could sense this creature was the same as her. This was her sibling. She touched it and they awoke. She asked for a name. Automatically the word Hiraeth formed from the creature’s mouth. They didn’t know where it came from. They were nameless and yet the word felt right when referring to themself. Inkdrop brought the creature back to Sornieth. This creature was hers now. She wouldn’t let her little sibling be discarded like garbage ever again. She would give them the love that they deserve. Hiraeth isn’t sure what to make of their existence yet. They feel weird. Like they don’t belong. They’re unstable. Their emotions tend to blur together. They have little morals. They don’t know what’s right and what is wrong. All they know is that the gods hate them. They remember being cast aside. They remember being treated like garbage. It makes them angry. Hiraeth is very young mentally. They have the brain of a child. They have anger issues and are known for their violence. They like bloodshed and is known for biting. Inkdrop has tried to correct this behavior, but with no luck. They are obsessed with blood. They enjoy the taste of it. Perhaps it’s because they’re made of blood. They become more ill tempered than usual when they have not had a bloody meal in a while. Their vocabulary is limited, and they prefer not to speak. Inkdrop suspects they’re selectively mute. What Hiraeth is capable of is unknown. So far they possess the same shapeshifting abilities as their sister. They can melt and reform into anything they want to shift into. So far they haven’t shown any portal making abilities, however they tend to make reality… different. They can change certain details. Little things like changing the colors of objects slightly, or making objects shrink or grow. Just a tiny bit. Nothing extreme, but noticeable enough to leave some second guessing themselves. They leave others thinking “Wasn’t that ball just red? But now it’s blue.” Hiraeth can change their colors unlike Inkdrop, but they can only change one color at a time. Currently their ‘default’ colors are black, green, and gold. They also tend to ‘glitch’. Sometimes when their emotions are too out of control their body will freeze, or twitch in place, not like a seizure, but more like a glitch. In worse cases parts of their body may disappear or became invisible. When they’re like this they cannot be touched, anything that touches them risk being thrown into the Void and never coming back. Despite Hiraeth’s confusion and anger, they are happy to exist again. They are curious about the world and enjoy exploring it, even if it’s scary. Personality Angry and confused. They act out on impulse. They are only a child that doesn't want to be lost to the Void again. Relationships Inkdrop: Their older sister. They like to act up around her, but they also view her as a source of safety. Munin: Their eldest sibling. They respect Munin and see em as an authority figure. Trivia * Name meaning: homesickness to a home one cannot return to or a home that doesn't exist. * They are nonbinary * Their theme song is Echo by Vocaloid * They're a genone Category:Light Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Other Gender Category:Shapeshifter Category:Shadetouched